


Checkmate

by RovakPotter82



Series: Modern Thilbo [2]
Category: hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU; Bilbo Baggins meets a guy during the weekend, sleeps with him and then goes to to work on Monday to find out his incredible weekend lay is his new boss. </p>
<p>Author Note: Not a resurrection fic.  Just modern Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Chapter I

William Robert Baggins or Bilbo to his friend, was a getter, a closer. If you were lucky enough to have him on your payroll, he would double your clientele within a month. He was your go to guy if you had an ungettable get, a white whale if you will. Richard Balin knew what talent Baggins was, which was why he hired him fresh out of college. He doubled Balin's clientele within a month and brought more over his ten years at Moria Advertising.

Now, Moria Advertising was soon to be Oakenshield Advertising. Balin was going to retire and he sold his company over to his godson, Thorin. Bilbo was a bit livid to say the least. He was hoping to make partner and now he was going to have to start over with the new boss. He stomped out of the meeting with a temper that was not befitting a Baggins. “I can't believe it,” he said as he made it to his office.

“What?” his two personal assistants asked. Tauriel and Arwen were his life lines at work. If he needed something, they could get it for him.

“New management,” he said. “Balin sold the company to his godson. So much for my plans at making partner.”

“Hey, don't give up so soon, Bilbo,” Tauriel said. 

“You'll just have to schmooze this next boss,” Arwen said. “When do you meet him?” 

“Monday,” Bilbo said. “Going to go home, eat supper and then let loose some steam at that new club, Erebor. Maybe I'll get lucky and get laid.” His girls chuckled as they all got their coats on.

“Good for you,” Tauriel said.

“What about you girls?” he asked. “Got exciting plans?”

“Aragorn and I are going to a movie and then dinner,” she said.

“And my brothers are treating me to a dinner for my 29th birthday. One more year before my mother starts asking me when I’m going to settle down.”

“You need to tell her that you just haven't met the right guy,” he said as they walked to the elevators.

“Bilbo!” They all turned at the shout of the boss, Balin. “So glad I caught you. I understand that you're mad.”

“And I understand that you had to sell the company to your godson.”

“He's on his way here. You can meet him now.”

“No offense to your godson, but I can't meet him when I’m like this. I'll be at the meeting on Monday.”

“At eight sharp.”

“Eight sharp,” Bilbo said.

“Good lad. See you ladies on Monday as well.”

“See you Monday, Mr. Balin,” they said together.

“You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were twins,” Balin said as they all got on the elevator. 

“Some times I think they are too,” Bilbo said as the doors closed.

Two hours later after eating supper, Bilbo was at the new club, Erebor. He was sitting at the bar having his second drink when he felt a presence stand beside him. “A gorgeous man such as yourself shouldn't drink alone,” a deep voice said. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Just waiting for company,” Bilbo said as he turned to look at the owner of voice. He was tall. Black hair, stubble on his chin. Blue gray eyes that he could get lost in. 

“Can I be that company?” the dark haired stranger asked.

“Sure. Have a seat,” he said. The guy sat next to him and waved over the bartender. He ordered what Bilbo was having before turning to him.

“So, what do I call you?”

“Anything you want,” Bilbo answered. With any luck, he and this dark stranger will be having sex soon.

“How about a name?”

“Will,” Bilbo said using his given name. He never used his every day name when he went out. “You?”

“Jon. Want to dance?” he asked. Bilbo finished his drink before turning to him.

“A dance would be nice,” he said. He grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. By two songs, the two of them were hip against hip on the dance floor, moving against each other. Jon's hands were on his hips and Bilbo would feel those hands move up his shirt every now and then. Bilbo had his arms around his neck throughout the whole dance, which lasted about five songs before Jon pulled him to the back of the club. The area where you could make out without being disturbed. Among other things. They came together in a stall and immediately began humping one another. Bilbo gasped out when Jon's hand slipped into his jeans. 

“Oh, God have mercy,” he groaned. Jon massaged his cock as they kissed lengthily. Clothes were shed from the waist down and next thing he knew, he was on top of Jon on a chaise. They continued to kiss as they rubbed their cocks together. Bilbo moaned into Jon's mouth as they got hard together. Jon's strong hands grasped his ass and he moaned into the delicious mouth again. He whimpered feeling Jon's finger playing with his puckered entrance. “Not here,” he gasped causing Jon to retract his finger.

“Where then?” Jon asked, groaning in frustration. He was hard as a rock and he was sure this delectable creature was too.

“Your place,” Bilbo gasped out. 

Twenty minutes later, Bilbo and Jon were at Jon's flat, in his bedroom, on the bed. The bed was currently groaning and straining with the two lovers in it. It creaked and moaned with each thrust Jon made into Bilbo. Jon had Bilbo pinned to the bed on his stomach. One hand on his back, the other on his hip. “Oh, God, yes,” Bilbo exclaimed as Jon changed angles and began to hit his sweet spot. He let out a moan as Jon groaned his own. 

“Oh, so good. So tight,” he moaned. He timed out his thrusts and then reached underneath Bilbo. The younger man let out a gorgeous sounding moan as Jon clasped his hand around his cock.

“Jon,” he moaned for the first time. Suddenly, Jon pulled out. “What the...?” Bilbo found himself turned over onto his back. He didn't have time to protest because Jon eased right back into him. He got him to wrap his legs around his waist and Bilbo had no choice, but to wrap his arms around Jon's neck. He instinctively pulled Jon into a kiss and began to meet his thrusts. They moved together, moaned together and groaned together, the bed still groaning and moaning with them. Jon moved his lips down Bilbo's neck, nipping the skin under his ear. He got a sharp moan from his young lover.

“Oh, baby, you're so good,” Jon breathed into his ear. He grasped the cock between them and began to stroke it in time with their thrusts. The legs around his waist got tighter and the moans fleeting into his ears became squeaks and whines. His lover was getting close. He should make sure first. “Are you close, love?”

“Oh, God, yes. So close,” Bilbo said.

“Open your eyes and come for me,” Jon demanded. Bilbo found his eyes popping open and making contact with Jon's blue gray ones. A few thrusts and tugs and Bilbo was coming. Jon was right behind him and was coming too. He collapsed on top of Bilbo, keeping his weight on his elbows. “Wow,” he exclaimed. Bilbo chuckled as Jon nipped his neck. 

“Can you get off me? I’m having a hard time breathing,” Bilbo said.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. He pulled out of Bilbo and laid down next to him. “So, what do you do for a living?”

“Sorry, I don't tell my one night stands information like that,” Bilbo said. Jon laid there in shock as Bilbo got up from the bed. He started around the bedroom looking for his clothes.

“Was it really that bad?” he asked.

“No, everything was great,” Bilbo said. “Probably the best sex I've had in years, but this is just a one time thing. I don't spend the night with someone I go home with.”

“Oh.” Bilbo noticed the disappointment in his voice as he gathered his clothes. 

“Bathroom?” he asked and Jon pointed to the bathroom and Bilbo disappeared into it. Jon waited until he came out fully dressed to stand from the bed, naked. 

“You enjoyed tonight?”

“I did, but...” Bilbo started to say. He couldn't help, but look the tall man over.

“Then let's exchange numbers,” Jon said. “What's the harm in that?” Bilbo thought it for a while before writing down a number. “Just one?”

“Just one,” he said. “Sorry.” Jon took the piece of paper from Bilbo and leaned forward. Bilbo gasped when Jon kissed him passionately. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth and he felt Jon smirk against his lips. The kiss ended too soon as Jon pulled away from him.

“In case you change your mind,” he said. He handed Bilbo a paper with his number on it. “I'm available all day if you want to grab a bite to eat.”

“I'll think about it,” Bilbo said.

“And if you don't want to eat, we could always have sex again,” Jon said causing Bilbo to swallow. Jon chuckled as Bilbo picked up the last of his clothes before turning to leave. The smaller man stopped at the bedroom doorway and Jon felt a smug smile come across his face. Bilbo turned back around and looked at the naked man. “How about the one night stand turn into a hot weekend?” Bilbo seemed to think it over before tossing his jacket and shoes onto the floor.

“Screw it,” Bilbo said. Jon chuckled as Bilbo launched himself onto him.

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo come face to face as employer and employee after their weekend together.

Chapter II

Monday morning came and Bilbo was no longer Will. He was Bilbo Baggins, the best getter and fixer in the advertising business. He had bagels and coffee from the coffee shop in his village for his two girls. He wanted them both on their game today. “Morning girls,” he said presenting them with the coffees and bagels.

“Oh, coffee and bagels from Shire. I love it,” Tauriel said as she opened her coffee. “Oh, Bilbo, Dain Ironhill is on line two.”

“Oh, what does he want?” Bilbo asked. “I've got that staff meeting in five minutes,” he said.

“He wants you to give him assurances about the new management not changing anything in his ads for his spring line catalog,” Tauriel said. Bilbo groaned as he pulled off his coat, giving it to Arwen.

“How did he find out about the change over?” Tauriel shrugged and he groaned. “All right. I'll take him.”

“Are you sure? He could keep you on the phone all day,” Arwen said.

“I'm sure. One of you will have to go to the meeting in my place,” he said going into his office. “And take notes!” he added. Tauriel and Arwen looked to one another before showing their fist to one another.

“Best two out of three?” Tauriel asked.

“You're on,” Arwen said.

Tauriel scowled all the way to the conference room as she hurried to make the meeting. Didn't matter anyway, she had better handwriting than Arwen. She entered the conference room and found an empty seat. She opened her note book and got ready for the meeting to start. “Tauriel, what are you doing here?” Balin asked when he saw her.

“I'm here for Mr. Baggins, sir,” she answered. “He's been detained on the phone by a client.”

“Couldn't it have waited?” Thorin Oakenshield, the new boss, asked.

“No, it couldn't have. It's Dain Ironhill, sir. He holds a $50 million pound account with us,” she said. “He would only talk to Bilbo, sir,” she said to Balin.

“All right. Well, take your notes for him, dear,” he said. “Let's get started.”

Throughout the meeting, Tauriel took notes for Bilbo. She diligently wrote everything down and periodically, she would look up and make eye contact with a dark haired, brown eyed man who sat across from her. It was one of Thorin's nephews, Kili. He was very handsome. 'Oh, boy,' she thought as he winked at her with a smile. He and his brother were two of Thorin's best agents and getters. 'Not as good as Bilbo,' she thought. She made a personal note to find out the client that Oakenshield wanted most, but had no idea to get. 

“Who is your best closer and agent?”

“That would be Bilbo Baggins,” Balin said. 

“Are you certain?”

“90% of the clients with this company were brought in by Bilbo and if you ...” she said before stopping when she realized she had spoken out of turn. “I'm sorry.”

“No, go on, Ms Hall,” Thorin said.

“If you were to fire him and the clients found out, you would lose them,” she said. Kili looked over to his brother who was also smirking. 

“I have no intention of firing anyone, Ms Hall. I have yet to meet this Bilbo Baggins.”

“I think you can go now, Ms Hall. Mr. Oakenshield will be over shortly to meet Bilbo.”

“Yes, sir,” she said before standing up. All the men politely stood up as she did which was prompted by Kili. Tauriel threw a smirk towards him and he smiled as she left the conference room.

“I'd be careful if I were you, laddie,” Balin said.

“Hmm, what?” Kili asked.

“She's got six older brothers,” Balin said. 

“What?” Kili asked, his voice going up a few octaves. Fili laughed as he pulled his brother back down onto his seat as everyone on the conference room chuckled.

“Let's go meet this getter of yours, Balin,” Thorin said.

“Yes, let's.”

Tauriel was half running and half walking back to Bilbo's office. “Is he done yet?” she asked skirting into the foyer of Bilbo's office. 

“Line two is still lit,” Arwen said.

“Aspirin,” Tauriel said. “He's going to need it. I was in that meeting for 45 minutes,” she said as Arwen dug into her drawer. She found the bottle of aspirin and tossed it to Tauriel. The red head caught it with ease and got some water from her fridge. 

“So, this is the hub of Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin Oakenshield said. Both girls whirled around to look at the new owner of their work place.

“Mr. Oakenshield, this is Arwen, the other half that runs Bilbo,” Balin said. “Is he available?” he asked. Arwen looked to the phone to see line two was still lit.

“He's still on the phone with Dain,” she said.

“It could be a while,” Tauriel said as she unscrewed the bottle of water and poured some into a glass. Arwen watched the light like a hawk.

Meanwhile, in Bilbo's office....

“Dain, I can't make that assurance. I haven't even met the guy yet,” Bilbo said. “Being Balin's godson should at least give him some credit. Balin wouldn't have sold the company to him if he thought he couldn't handle it. Yes, I realize that my job could be in jeopardy as well, but I’m the best agent here. He'd be an idiot if he didn't keep me.” Bilbo sighed out as he listened to Dain's rambles. “You will be the first on his meeting list, I promise. Okay, yes, talk to you later.” He let out a sigh as he hung up the phone and face the back of his chair to his office door. His door opened and he knew who it was immediately. “You got my aspirin?” he asked.

“Yep, I do,” Tauriel said. “Did you talk him out of leaving?”

“I did, with assurances that I'll get him the first meeting with Oakenshield,” he said taking the aspirin in one swig. 

“Speaking of...”

“He's outside, isn't he?”

“Yep. He and Balin are waiting to see you.”

“Give me five minutes and I’m all theirs,” Bilbo said finishing his water. Tauriel took the empty glass and glanced at her watch. 

“Five minutes,” she said. “By the way, Thorin is really hot,” she said causing him to chuckle, “but his nephew is sexy,” she added causing him to laugh out.

'Thank you, T,” he said as she left the room. Balin looked up to see Tauriel exit the office.

“Give him five minutes until the aspirin kicks in and he's all yours.” Balin glanced at his watch as his godson looked at him in disbelief. 

“Uncle, I understand that Baggins is your best executive, but he's also one of your employees. You can't let him dictate your time like this.”

“It's not my time anymore. It's yours,” Balin said. Arwen and Tauriel glanced at one another and next thing they knew, Thorin surged forward and entered Bilbo's office. “Sorry, ladies,” Balin said as he walked into the office after him. “He gets the impatience from his father.”

Bilbo groaned when he heard his door open. “I said five minutes, T.”

“And they are up, Mr. Baggins. Time to meet the new boss,” a very familiar voice said. Bilbo seemed to freeze in his chair. “Turn the chair around. Mr. Baggins.” He took a deep breath before slowly turning his chair around. His new boss, Thorin Oakenshield, was Jon, the man he spent the weekend with, mostly in bed.

“Oh, shit,” he cursed causing Thorin to smirk. Just then Balin came into the office and saw the two of them staring at each other.

“Oh, I’m interrupting something,” he said. Bilbo stood up from his chair and walked up to Thorin.

“No, I was just introducing myself,” he said holding out his hand. “Bilbo Baggins, chief ad executive of now Oakenshield Agency, I guess.”

“Not William or Will?” Thorin asked.

“No, that's my given name. Bilbo is my first and middle names combines. William Robert, Bill and Bob. Bilbo.”

“Ah, well, I’m Thorin Jonathan Oakenshield for the record.”

“Thorin, where exactly did you meet Bilbo?”

“In my club, Erebor,” Thorin said.

“Oh, that's another thing you failed to mention while we were...” Bilbo trailed off before Balin figured out how they knew each other.

“Thorin,” he scolded. 

“What? I didn't know he was one of my future employees,” Thorin said before winking at Bilbo. 

“Well, keep it under wraps and under the sheets then,” Balin said before leaving the two of them alone.

“Alone at last,” Thorin said before closing the gap between him and Bilbo and kissing him deeply. Bilbo tried to protest, but Thorin wouldn't let him. Bilbo moaned when Thorin trapped him against his desk. “God, I have missed that sound,” Thorin said into his ear. 

“You shouldn't. You heard it enough this past weekend.”

“Sorry. I find a sound I like, I want to hear it as much as possible,” Thorin said before he found himself palming Bilbo's cock. His employee jerked at his touch before pushing him away. “What?”

“Not here,” Bilbo said.

“Fine. How about a date then. Tonight?”

“On a Monday?” Bilbo asked. “Sorry, but with this transition from your godfather to you, I’m most likely going to be on the phone all day with clients setting up meetings with you so they can meet the new boss. By the way, Dain, is expecting the first meeting with you.”

“I look forward to it,” Thorin said.

“I'd hold onto that thought until you meet him,” Bilbo said. Just then the intercom beeped and Tauriel's voice came over.

“Mr. Baggins, Mr. Greenleaf is on line two.”

“Another client who will only talk to you?” Thorin asked.

“Yes.” Bilbo went back around his desk and picked up the phone. “Mr. Greenleaf, how are you? Yes, I am aware of the change of power, but that will not change our contract with you. I have met him in fact. Mr. Oakenshield is a very reputable man. He's a very honorable man as well. You'll have the first available meeting with him, after Dain. Yes, I’m afraid Ironhill beat you to it.” Thorin smirked as he left the office and headed back to his.

End of Chapter II


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's relationship blossoms; Bilbo gets Thorin a meeting with his white whale.

Chapter III

And that was how Bilbo spent the entire day. On the phone with clients. Some kept him on the phone for hours and Dain called back at least twice. Once the phone stopped ringing, Tauriel came into the office with a name. “Kili was very helpful at lunch,” she said. “He dropped the name of the white whale he and Fili have been trying to reel in for Thorin,” she added. Bilbo looked at the name and smirked. “Oh, don't tell me.”

“It was a long time ago, back in uni. Thanks, T. See you tomorrow,” he said.

Thorin was leaving his office when he heard 'Come Fly With Me' by Frank Sinatra coming from Bilbo's office. He found himself walking toward his latest obsession’s office and chuckled at the sight before him. Bilbo was dancing with himself to the music, as well as singing with the music. He sneaked into the office, putting his things down. He locked the office door and just stood there, waiting to see how long it took for Bilbo to see him. It didn't take long. Once Bilbo turned around, he saw Thorin standing at his door and immediately stopped dancing. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Thorin said as a new Sinatra song started. He walked up to Bilbo and gathered him up in his arms and they started dancing.

"I didn't realize you danced so well,” Bilbo said as they twirled around the room.

“You got a taste of it Friday night.”

“That wasn't dancing. That was bumping and grinding,” Bilbo said before Thorin twirled him around and then dipped him. 

“This is a different side of me,” Thorin said. He righted Bilbo and pulled him extremely close to him. 

“Thorin, we're at work,” Bilbo protested, but didn't stop his employer as his hands went dangerously low. “I have this rule, Thorin.”

“What rule?”

“I don't have sex on week nights,” Bilbo said as Thorin's hands rested on his ass.

“Well, that's too bad. Rules are meant to be broken, Mr. Baggins,” Thorin said.

“Thorin,” Bilbo protested before the taller man captured his lips. He let out a moan as the hands on his ass squeezed. “Wait,” Bilbo said. “Things will be better on my couch,” he said. He walked over to his couch and surprised Thorin by pulling it out into a daybed.

“Don't tell me you were going to spend the night here,” Thorin said as Bilbo turned back to him.

“Sometimes I pull an all nighter and it's too late for me to go home,” he said getting onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes as Thorin did the same while tugging his tie loose. Before Bilbo could react, Thorin was on top of him.

“So, about that rule of yours? Think you could make an exception?” he asked.

“For you, I could,” Bilbo said before pulling Thorin down into a kiss.

 

After their Monday night of passion, Bilbo and Thorin were unable to see each other except for in the office. Thorin had meeting after meeting with his new clients that Bilbo set up. Bilbo was there in each meeting, sitting away from Thorin. The only contact they had was when their hands brushing up against each other, when they bumped into each other in a crowded room. After the last meeting that Thorin had on Friday, Bilbo holed himself up in his office with strict rules to his girls that he was not to be disturbed. Thorin had tried to see him, but Tauriel and Arwen stood firm. He had to wait until three. “He's my what?” he asked his sister, Dis.

“Bilbo is your three o'clock meeting,” she said. 

“He is?”

“Yep. Should I send him in?” 

“Sure,” Thorin said straightening his tie. Fili and Kili at the side chuckled at this. Bilbo came in wearing his suit and carrying a file. “Good morning, Bilbo.”

“Morning, Mr. Oakenshield,” Bilbo said all formal. Thorin chuckled as Bilbo presented a file to him.

“What's this?” he asked.

“The next client I’m going to land for you,” Bilbo said. Thorin opened the file and then scoffed. “Problem?”

“This is Benedict Smaug. Fili and Kili have been after him for years,” he said, getting the attention of his nephews. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bilbo said. “I can get him for you,” he said causing Fili and Kili to chuckle.

“We've offered him everything and he still wouldn't sign with us,” Kili said.

“Smaug is a very tedious man to please,” Fili said.

“What makes you think you can get him?” Thorin asked.

“Smaug and I are old acquaintances from university,” Bilbo said. “We could call him right now and set a meeting,” he said. Kili and Fili scoffed as Thorin turned his phone around for Bilbo.

“Be my guest,” Thorin said. Bilbo picked up the phone a dialed a private number he had for Smaug. Once it started ringing, he pushed the speaker phone and put the phone back on the receiver. It rang only four times before someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Benny,” Bilbo said. “You got a couple minutes?”

“Bilbo?” Smaug asked.

“The one and only,” Bilbo said leaning against Thorin's desk.

“For you I can give an entire hour.” Bilbo chuckled causing Thorin to smile.

“I just need a few minutes,” Bilbo said. “Things have changed over here at my work. I’m now an employee of Oakenshield Advertising. I would like to see if you'd be willing to be a client of ours.”

“Trying to bag me to keep your job? If that's the case, love, I'll snatch you up myself.”

“Just come to a meeting. Are you available at all on say, Monday?”

“I'm free any time you want,” Smaug said. Thorin could hear the lilt in Smaug's voice.

“Nine o clock good for you?” Bilbo asked.

“Can't wait to see you,” Smaug said. “Ta ta,” he said before hanging up. Bilbo hung up the phone on his end and looked to his boss and lover.

“You have a Monday meeting with Smaug.”

“What number was that?” Kili asked.

“Cause it sure as hell wasn't his business phone,” Fili said.

“That was his personal mobile,” Bilbo said pulling out his plans. “This is what we're going to present to him on Monday.”

“Is it?” Thorin asked.

“Trust me. I know Smaug. This will be to his liking.”

“And if it isn't?” Kili asked.

“Well, I just might have to do something that I haven't done since university,” Bilbo said.

“That is?” Fili asked.

“Sleep with him. Ever since I did, it's felt like he owns me.”

“So, what now?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, I’m going home and relaxing. I need to to deal with him that early on a Monday,” Bilbo said.

“Enjoy your weekend,” Thorin said. Bilbo smiled before heading out.  
End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out where Bilbo lives. Smaug comes to Oakenshield Advertising for his meeting.

Chapter IV

Bilbo went home and did just that; relaxed. He made himself some pasta with his mother's incredible sauce. He had that with a glass of red wine. He was just washing up his dishes when there was knock on the door. He dried his hands and went over to the door. When he opened, he chuckled seeing his boss at the door. “You are a hard man to find, Mr. Baggins,” Thorin said.

“I like to play hard to get,” Bilbo said. “How did you find me?”

“I have my ways. Are you going to let me in?” he asked. Bilbo stepped to the side to let Thorin into his home. “Nice place.”

“Thank you. It's been in my family for generations,” he said. “How did you find out where I lived?” he asked closing the door.

“Your assistant was very helpful,” Thorin said. “I'm surprised that you don't live in the city.”

“I like the outdoors, fresh air. Can't get that in the city.”

“True,” his employer said. “Plus all that exercise keeps you in shape,” Thorin said moving his eyes up and down Bilbo's body. He was practically undressing him with his eyes.

“Can I offer you anything besides my body, Mr. Oakenshield?”

“First off, we're not at work. It's Thorin,” Thorin said.

“Fine, Thorin.”

“How about a cocktail?” Thorin suggested. 

“Make yourself at home. I'll be right back,” he said before heading to the kitchen. Thorin walked into the great room as Bilbo walked into his kitchen. Thorin took the time to look around the living room of the cottage. It wasn't long til Bilbo came back with two glasses of red wine. He gave one to Thorin and they sat down on his couch.

“So, what can I expect from Smaug on Monday?”

“He'll insist that I give the presentation, but I'll insist that Fili and Kili will give it. He'll then insist that I sit next to him during the presentation. Don't worry, I won't let his attention draw away from the boys.”

“Hmm, so you and Smaug?”

“We went to university together. He was a year up on me and guided me through my freshman year.”

“Guided you?” Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

“I will leave you to your deductions.”

“Is Smaug possessive of you?” he asked.

“He was. Not sure how he is now,” he said. Thorin chuckled as he sipped his wine. “You may have to share me,” Bilbo added.

“What if I don't want to share you?” Thorin asked.

“Hey, we haven't really become exclusive, all right. You are going to have to share me.” Thorin put his glass of wine down and made Bilbo put down his before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Bilbo moaned as Thorin pulled him onto his lap. Bilbo pushed against Thorin and swallowed nervously. “We should move to the bedroom.”

“Good idea,” Thorin said before lifting Bilbo up in his arms. “Do you promise not to sleep with Smaug?” he asked.

“I can't promise you that,” Bilbo said as Thorin carried him into the bedroom. He tossed Bilbo onto the bed and removed his shirt and pants. He literally pulled Bilbo's pants off him after he had gotten them unzipped. Bilbo didn't have time to react as Thorin got on top of him. “Really, Thorin, I can't promise you that.”

“Oh, aren't you a little whore,” Thorin said bringing his hand down to palm his lover's cock. Bilbo let out a yelped moan before grabbing Thorin's head and pulled it down into a kiss. Just as the kiss got going, Thorin pulled away and grasped Bilbo's hips. Before he could react, Bilbo found himself being flipped over. “I'm going to fuck you like the little whore that you are.” Bilbo moaned as Thorin pulled off his boxers. “Do you want me to fuck you like a whore?”

“Yes, please,” Bilbo said and Thorin pulled off his underwear too.

Bilbo moaned as Thorin eased into him and began to thrust in and out of him. He felt the burly man ease his legs apart and then changed angles of his thrusts. “Oh, Christ,” Bilbo moaned, burying his face into the pillow. Thorin chuckled as he hit Bilbo's prostate with every thrust. “Yes, yes, yes. More, Thorin, please.”

“You,” Thorin said thrusting, “will not,” he said thrusting again, “sleep,” he said thrusting a third time, “with Smaug,” he finished before stopping. “Am I clear?” he asked. Bilbo cried out when Thorin stopped thrusting. 

“Thorin,” he cried.

“Am I clear, Master Baggins?” he asked again. Bilbo couldn't believe this. He was spread eagle on his stomach in his bed with his boss' cock up his ass and his said boss wants him to give him a straight answer about Benedict.

“Yes, Mr. Oakenshield. I won't sleep with him,” he said and he groaned as Thorin bent down to kiss his head. In his position, any movement from Thorin was golden. “Does this mean we're a couple?” he asked. Thorin chuckled, his hot breath brushing against Bilbo's ear. 

“What do you think, baby?” he asked before thrusting again. Bilbo groaned out as Thorin moved in a steady pace, hitting his prostate every single hard thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned. Thorin chuckled before bending his head back as he felt Bilbo clench his muscles intentionally around his cock.

“Oh, you little bitch,” Thorin said and he thrust hard into Bilbo who cried out a moan. “That's what you deserve.” He reached down with his right hand and grasped Bilbo's cock. “Oh, God, you're so tight,” he declared and he squeezed the organ his hand before giving it a stroke. 

“Thorin, I’m ..” Bilbo started to say before letting out a huge cry of ecstasy and Thorin felt Bilbo's warmth flow into his hand.

“Oh, baby,” Thorin moaned before thrusting only a few times and he came as well with a loud gasp. He nearly collapsed on top of Bilbo, but he managed to fall beside him with a satisfied sigh. Bilbo put his legs back together with a sigh of relief and turned over onto his back.

“Wow, that was really possessive,” Bilbo said and Thorin chuckled. “Claiming me as your own?” he asked.

“I am,” Thorin said. “Don't forget it on Monday,” he added as he pulled off the condom. He disposed of it and laid back down, only to get a surprise. Bilbo on top of him, straddling him. “Oh, this is a switch.”

“My turn to claim you,” Bilbo said.

“Why must you claim me?” Thorin asked.

“Smaug will think of you as a challenge. Especially if he can't get to me, he might try you,” Bilbo said getting another condom.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. You're just the type of man Smaug likes to break and he'll try just that on you,” the ad exec said. He rolled the condom onto Thorin's cock, causing his boss' eyes roll up into the back of his head. “You know what he'll try to do with you?”

“What?” Thorin asked.

“He'll bend you over on your desk and fuck you into it,” Bilbo said, his words causing Thorin to groan and get hard. He lifted himself up and sunk down onto Thorin's cock. “And I know you're not the type to take it. You like to give,” he said wrapping his legs around the muscular man's waist and moved his hips. Thorin let out a groan which caused Bilbo to chuckle.

“The only man I'll take from is you, Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin said.

“Well, now that that's settled. I'd liked to give something to you, Mr. Oakenshield and you're going to take it.” Thorin groaned as Bilbo pinned him down onto the bed and began to ride him. He could definitely take this.

End of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug comes to Oakenshield Advertising.

Chapter V

Monday morning came all too soon for Bilbo and Thorin. After spending another sex filled weekend, this time at Bilbo's place, they've become inseparable. Unfortunately, they had to separate. Thorin had to get some clean clothes on for the meeting with Smaug. He left quite early and Bilbo woke up alone. He got showered and dressed before heading into work. Armed with coffee and bagels from the Shire's coffee shop, Pippin's, he headed to his office. “Morning, girls,” he said sitting his offering down. “You'll need it when Smaug comes in.”

“He's here,” Arwen said. 

“What?” Bilbo asked. “When?”

“He arrived five minutes ago,” Tauriel said.

“Great,” Bilbo groaned. “Did you set him up in the conference room?”

“Um..” At Arwen's 'um', Bilbo looked to his office and looked at his red head secretary.

“T,” he said.

“He insisted on waiting for you in there or he would have left without meeting Thorin,” she said.

“All right. I'll handle him,” Bilbo said. “Is Thorin in yet?”

“It's Thorin, now?” Tauriel asked. “Oh, spend the weekend with him?”

“Yes, I did and don't go spreading it around the office. Is he in?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Tell him to come to my office,” he said. “Fast.” Tauriel nodded and picked up her phone to page Thorin. Bilbo took a deep breath before entering his office. Sitting at his desk was Benedict Smaug. “This is my office, Ben,” he said.

“I know,” he said. “Wanted to see your work environment,” he said as Bilbo walked up to the desk. He put his bag down on the floor and put his coffee on his desk. “It's been a while, love.”

“Yes, it has,” he said as Smaug stood up from his chair and literally eased himself around the desk that Bilbo didn't even see him move. Before he knew it, Smaug was in front of him. 

“I have missed you,” he said before leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips were to meet, Bilbo's door opened and Thorin walked in. It gave Bilbo the chance to back away from Smaug.

“Bilbo, everything all right?” Thorin asked.

“Everything is great. Thorin, this is Benedict Smaug. Ben, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Pleasure, Mr. Oakenshield,” Smaug said holding out his hand. “I look forward to the presentation your team has put together.”

“I'm sure you'll enjoy my nephews' presentation,” Thorin said as they shook hands, but Smaug stilled the hand shake.

“Your nephews are giving it?” he asked. “Not Bilbo?” 

“No, I will not be giving it,” Bilbo said, “because this is their chance to show you why you should be with Oakenshield Advertising.”

“Oh, well I suppose I could hear what they have to say,” Smaug said. Bilbo sighed out in despair before Smaug turned around to face him. “”Provided you agree to have lunch with me,” he said to him.

“Oh, well, lunch would be wonderful Smaug, but I have a lot of work to do this afternoon. I will be working through lunch,” Bilbo said.

“Then I insist you forget what you were going to do and have lunch with me. The North Cafe at say, 12:30?” Smaug suggested. Bilbo looked over at Thorin who gestured it was okay.

“Sure, that sounds fine,” he said as Smaug lifted his hand and brought it to his lips.

“Excellent,” he said before kissing Bilbo's knuckles softly. He then turned to Thorin. “I believe I have a presentation to see.”

“Yes, you do,” Thorin said with a smile, a fake smile. “Follow me to the conference room, Mr. Smaug,” Thorin said. Smaug found himself checking out Thorin's ass as he was led to the conference room. “Here we are, Mr. Smaug,” he said. “Make yourself comfortable. The presentation will start soon.”

“Thank you,” Smaug said before walking into the conference room. “Refreshments?”

“Help yourself,” Thorin said gesturing to the table. Benedict Smaug sat down on a seat and helped himself to an apple.

Thorin sighed as he entered Bilbo's office to find his lover downing aspirin. “Gee and the day's barely started.”

“Shove off,” Bilbo said before letting out a sigh. “God, I don't even know what I saw in him.”

“Could it have been the sex?” Thorin asked.

“Ugh, there was that. It was incredible,” Bilbo said, “but not as incredible as the sex I had this weekend and the weekend before that and on that Monday night.”

“Hm, so I don't have to worry about you and him then?” Thorin asked as he trapped Bilbo against his desk. 

“Please, he can't compete with you,” Bilbo said. Thorin chuckled as he leaned forward and gave Bilbo a soft kiss. Bilbo couldn't help the small moan that escaped him. “I wish it was still the weekend.” 

“Me, too,” Thorin said before giving Bilbo his space. “All right. Let's do this meeting,” he said.

“Do I have to?”

“Remember, you're not giving the presentation, the boys are. So Smaug can see just how good Oakenshield Advertising is.”

“Right. Someone just has to remind him of that,” Bilbo said.

“And that is why you will be in the room with us, making sure he's paying attention.” Bilbo chuckled as Thorin gave him one last kiss before letting him alone to prepare for the meeting.

Ten minutes later, Kili and Fili were presenting Smaug with the plan that Bilbo came up with to please him. Smaug tried to get Bilbo to sit in front of him, but Bilbo was smart and sat behind him. Every time Benny would try to twirl his chair around to look at him, Bilbo stuck his foot out to stop the chair and turn Smaug back onto Fili and Kili. Thorin was watching the whole exchange very closely and seemed pleased that his method of persuasion during the weekend worked on Bilbo. He was immune to Smaug's pitiful attempts to seduce him again. When his nephews were done, they watched as Smaug thought the presentation over. “I loved it,” he said and his nephews beamed. “And they presented it so beautifully.”

“Yes, they did. I’m proud of them,” Thorin said. “So, are we to include you in our clientele?” he asked.

“Perhaps,” Smaug said and Thorin saw Bilbo roll his eyes. “All of that will depend on my private lunch with Bilbo at North Cafe this afternoon.”

“Of course,” Thorin said and Smaug turned his chair around to face Bilbo.

“Don't forget, love,” he said before standing up. He shook hands with Thorin, Fili and Kili before turnong back to Bilbo. Bilbo held out his hand to have Smaug shake it, but Benedict simply upturned his hand and gave it a small kiss. Fili and Kili saw their uncle glare at Smaug and smirked to one another. “I'll see you at 12:30.”

“Can't wait,” he said. Smaug chuckled before heading out of the conference room with his assistant. Bilbo sighed in despair as he watched Benedict leave. He then looked at his hand where Smaug had kissed it, twice already. “Could somebody get me some disinfectant?” he asked and Thorin and his nephews laughed.

“Bilbo, it's just lunch,” Thorin said. “Surely you can get through a lunch with him?”

“Not entirely sure how the lunch will happen,” Bilbo said. “Knowing Benny, he's probably reserved the most secluded table in the place already. He's not done trying to seduce me again, Thorin. Not by a long shot,” Bilbo added and Thorin sighed in despair before uttering one word.

“Bugger.”

End of Chapter V


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Smaug have lunch.

Chapter VI

When the time came to nearly 11:30, an hour before the dreaded lunch, Thorin decided to check on Bilbo. When he got to the Baggins hub, neither assistant was around, which allowed him to pass through their gates. He found Bilbo laying on his couch with his arm over his eyes. “Something wrong, love?” Thorin asked.

“Just trying to get rid of my headache before the lunch of hell,” Bilbo said. Just then, Bilbo's office phone went off and Thorin headed over to answer it. “Don't bother, it's Smaug.”

“How can you tell?”

“He's been calling me all morning,” Bilbo said as his phone stopped ringing. “Then he texts my personal mobile,” he added. Just as he said that, the mobile on the floor went off and Thorin saw it was Benedict Smaug on caller id.

“He's persistent,” Thorin said.

“Told you,” Bilbo quipped before sitting up. “I think I just doomed myself and you by offering to land him as a client.”

“It will get better.” Thorin sat on the couch next to Bilbo.

“How?” he asked.

“After all this is over, we'll go away for a week or two,” Thorin said urging Bilbo back down onto the couch. 

“A vacation?” 

“Just the two of us, love,” he said.

“Hmm, where would we go?”

“I have a house on a Greek island.”

“You own an island?”

“You could say that. It's called Ered Luin. The master bedroom faces the ocean. If the wind is right, you could smell it through open balcony doors.”

“Sounds nice,” Bilbo said.

“Yes, it does. Think about it while you're on your lunch with Smaug,” he said.

“Hmm, I will,” he said. “Kiss me off.” Thorin smiled before leaning down and kissing Bilbo. He smirked when Bilbo moaned out. “Oh, wow,” Bilbo said when Thorin pulled away. “I love you.”

“After just two weeks?”

“They were two stupendous weeks,” Bilbo said not making sense and Thorin chuckled. “I really need to get going if I’m going to be on time with Smaug.”

“All right,” Thorin said. He got up off of Bilbo before offering his hand and Bilbo took it. He helped Bilbo get up and gave him one last kiss before leaving him. Bilbo took a deep breath before getting his coat and heading out to his lunch.

 

Bilbo entered the North Cafe at 12:00 exactly. The hostess took him to the secluded table in the back of the restaurant. There was Smaug sipping wine, red wine. Oh, he was pulling out all the stops to get what he wanted. He wanted Bilbo. “Bilbo, right on time,” he said as Bilbo sat down at the table. 

“I said I would come, Ben,” he said taking the napkin off the plate and putting it in his lap.

“You were always on time. Just remarking on it. I took the liberty of ordering for you.”

“Actually, I wanted to order for myself,” Bilbo said. 

“Oh, by all means.” Smaug motioned for the waiter to come over and she told Bilbo what Smaug had ordered, a lamb chop of steamed vegetables.

“I'll have the chef salad with vinaigrette dressing and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.”

“Very good, sir,” she said changing the order.

“No lamb?” Smaug asked.

“It's only lunch, Ben. Besides, I have dinner plans tonight,” he said. 

“Really, with who?” Ben asked with a smirk.

“Don't play games, Ben. You know who,” Bilbo said.

“Thorin Oakenshield, your boss. Only you would sleep with the boss to keep your job.”

“Actually, I slept with him before I met him as my boss.” Smaug chuckled causing Bilbo to grow red.

“Oh, how I've missed you, Bilbo,” Smaug said.

“If the only reason you asked me to lunch was to tell me you missed me, you could have told me at the office,” Bilbo said.

“No, I wanted to talk details about your plans for my company's advertising,” Smaug said.

“Mr. Smaug, you are not the only client at Oakenshield Advertising. There are more than 50 clients. All of whom fight over me to do their ads, but I don't do all of them. There is a team at Oakenshield Advertising. That is what we are, a team.”

“Of course,” Benedict said. By then their, lunch arrived and they ate relative quiet. When they were finished, Bilbo asked for his check. “No, Bilbo, it's my treat,” he said. “Put the two of the orders together on one check, darling,” he said.

“Sure thing, love,” the waitress said before heading to get the check paid together.

“I guess this is it then,” Smaug said.

“Yes, it is,” Bilbo said. 

“I'll be sure to visit you often when I come to get my representations done,” Smaug said. “Check and make sure that Thorin is treating you okay.”

“That's very thoughtful, Ben,” Bilbo said. Once Benedict paid the check, they headed out. Smaug left Bilbo with a kiss to his hand before getting into his car. Bilbo caught a taxi back to the office and let out a sigh when he was safe and sound in Thorin's arms.

“So, how did it go?” he asked.

“Benedict Smaug is now officially a client of Oakenshield Advertising.”

“Without you having to sleep with him?” Thorin asked.

“Yes,” Bilbo said as he sat on his desk. “I told him I was in a relationship.”

“Did you tell him it was me?” Thorin asked sitting on a chair in front of him.

“He figured it out on his own.”

“Smart guy.”

“Yeah.” Bilbo seemed drawn to Thorin on the chair in front of him and before he could stop himself, he was sitting on Thorin's lap. “It's what I hate about him.” Thorin chuckled before kissing Bilbo's neck. “Just to let you know, he will personally come here to get his presentations done and to make sure you're treating me right.”

“Oh, well then I'll have to pamper and spoil you.”

“I expect nothing less.”

“I love you,” Thorin said.

“I love you, too.”

End of Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin start their vacation.

Chapter VII

Friday couldn't end any quicker for Bilbo. As promised, Thorin was taking him to his secluded Greek island. Just the two of them for one whole week. They were leaving the next day. Thorin didn't want to chance that Smaug could call Bilbo during the weekend to set up yet another meeting about something he needed done for his company. As five o'clock came around, Bilbo looked up to see Thorin walk into his office. “It hasn't even been a minute after five,” Bilbo said.

“I'm not wasting a second of this vacation,” Thorin said. “I'm taking you to your place so you can pack and then we are leaving,” he said.

“I thought we were leaving tomorrow,” Bilbo said as he shut down his computer.

“And allow Smaug a day to catch up to us and set an appointment with you during our week of vacation?” Thorin asked. “No, we are leaving tonight.” Bilbo chuckled as he gathered his satchel and his phone. 

“All right. Let's go,” he said as they left his office.

“Wait. Your phone,” Thorin said as they stopped between Arwen and Tauriel. “Just a minute, girls.”

“What about my phone?”

“You are leaving it with one of them,” Thorin said gesturing to Arwen and Tauriel.

“Why?” Bilbo asked.

“Because I do not want a certain client of ours to call you while we're on vacation.” Bilbo sighed before looking between his two girls. 

“All right, who wants it?” he asked. 

“I'll do it,” Tauriel said.

“Thank you,” Thorin said as Bilbo handed the phone to her. “I'd change the answering message just for the week. Put it on silent when you're at home.”

“I'm taking it home?” she asked.

“Other people have my mobile number, T. My cousin, Bungo and his wife. They just had a baby.”

“Do they know you're on vacation?” Arwen asked.

“Yes and they both said it was about time,” he said and everyone chuckled. “So, are we going?” he asked Thorin. 

“We are going,” he said before dragging him out of the office hall. “See everybody in one week.”

“Have fun!” Tauriel and Arwen said as they left the hall. An hour later, Kili was coming down the hall ready for his date with Tauriel. He finally got up the courage to ask her out. 

“Hey, are you ready?” he asked. She smiled as he came up to her desk.

“Yes, I am ready,” she said with a smile. Just then, the phone she was babysitting for a week went off and she groaned seeing it was Smaug. 

“Is that Smaug?” Arwen asked.

“Yes,” Tauriel said as she picked it up.

“I guess our date night is not going to happen,” Kili said. 

“I'll take him tonight,” Arwen said. “You two have fun.” Tauriel smiled at her best friend before tossing her the phone. 

“Thanks, Arwen. Give my love to Aragorn when you see him next,” she said grabbing her bags and heading out with Kili. Arwen cleared her throat before answering the phone in her hand.

“Bilbo Baggins' mobile, how may I help you?” she asked.

“I would like to speak to Bilbo,” Smaug said.

“I'm sorry, he's already gone for the day. In fact, he'll be gone for the next week. He won't be back until next Monday, the twenty fifth.”

“Oh, bother. I was hoping to catch him before he left,” Smaug said and Arwen smirked. “Is there a private number where he is staying?” he asked.

“I'm sorry, there isn't. Could I take a message? I will give it to him as soon as he gets back,” she said. She took down Smaug's message, along with his name and promised to have him get back to him when he returns from his vacation. “No doubt it will the first of many,” Arwen said after hanging up. She put the phone in her purse and headed home.

 

Hours later, Bilbo and Thorin made it to Thorin's Greek Island. “You really did not want to wait until Saturday morning,” Bilbo said as they got off the boat that Thorin drove across the Mediterranean Sea to get to the boat ramp. He helped Bilbo out of the boat and tied it off. They got their bags and headed toward the brightly lit house. 

“I didn't want to waste any vacation time,” Thorin said. Bilbo chuckled as Thorin unlocked the door and allowed Bilbo in first. 

“Wow,” he said looking around. “This is nice.”

“Told you you'd like it,” Thorin said. “Upstairs and to the left,” he said and Bilbo led the way up the steps. To the left, he found the master bedroom. 

“Oh, that's a big bed,” he commented and Thorin chuckled as he put the bags down.

“Want to break it in?” he asked. Bilbo chuckled as he turned around and Thorin captured his lips with his and kissed the life out of them. Bilbo moaned in delight as Thorin began to guide him across the floor toward the bed. Bilbo moaned as Thorin picked him up and got onto the bed with him underneath him. They began to undress each other and soon were naked, their bodies rubbing against each other. Thorin reached into the bed side table and found the oil and condoms. He dipped his fingers into the oil and reached down, hitching up Bilbo's leg. Bilbo let out a low moan as Thorin worked his fingers into him. 

“Thorin,” he moaned. He let out a yelp when Thorin's fingers found his prostate. “Oh, Christ, don't stop.” 

“But I have to if you want my cock inside you,” Thorin said into his ear and Bilbo moaned. He added another finger in and moved them around in him. Bilbo moaned out, his legs twitching. 

“Thorin, oh, God, please,” he said. 

“Please, what, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, please, I need your cock inside me,” he said. Thorin chuckled before opening a condom and slipping it onto his cock. 

“As you wish,” he said before kissing Bilbo. The shorter, smaller man moaned when Thorin pressed into him, he let out a deep moan against Bilbo's neck and inhaled deeply when he was settled into him. “God, you are so tight, Bilbo,” he said. Bilbo let out a whimper as Thorin just remained still as he possibly could. 

“Thorin, move already,” he said. Thorin softly kissed Bilbo before moving his hips. The smaller man underneath him groaned softly into his mouth, moving his hips with him. Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and they moved in sync with each other, moaning and groaning loud. He was glad he and Thorin were the only ones on the island. They were both loud. Thorin changed the angles of his thrusts and Bilbo reached up for the headboard. “Oh, God, Thorin,” he moaned as Thorin kissed down his neck.

“So, tight. How are you always so tight?” he asked. Bilbo groaned, his cock stuck between their bodies as Thorin meshed them together.

“Thorin, please,” he said.

“Please, what?”

“Please, touch me,” he gasped out as Thorin's thrusts grew faster and faster. “Oh, God, yes, Thorin. Keep right there, yes,” he moaned. Thorin reached down in between them and grasped his cock. Bilbo moaned out and squeezed his legs tighter around Thorin's waist.

“Oh, you little bastard,” he muttered into his ear before stroking the organ in his hand in time with his thrusts. Bilbo let go of the headboard and held onto Thorin's shoulders. He moaned at each thrust and Thorin dug his knees into the bed. “Yes, that's it,” he said when he was feeling Bilbo get tense. 

Bilbo came sharply, his whole body jerking up into Thorin. Thorin groaned, thrusting twice more before he came as well, moaning deep against Bilbo's neck. They both were breathless as Thorin pulled out of him and laid down next to him. “Wow,” Bilbo exclaimed as Thorin removed the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket. He chuckled as he attempted to calm his breathing down.

“I take it we broke in the bed,” he said.

“Yeah, we did,” Bilbo said. “Are we going to be doing that all week?” Bilbo asked.

“That was the plan,” Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

“Good,” he said before bringing Thorin closer and kissing him.

End of Chapter VII


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin plans something special for Bilbo's birthday and gets a surprise when he picks him up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hobbit characters or Lord of the Rings characters. They belong to Tolkien or in Tauriel's case, Peter Jackson.

After a week of sun, ocean and Thorin making love to him practically every day, Bilbo and Thorin had to come back to England. He let out a sigh as the elevator arrived at Oakenshield Advertising's floor. His girls smiled widely as he arrived at his office. “Morning girls,” he said.

“Morning, Bilbo,” Tauriel and Arwen said together. Tauriel held out his mobile for him.

“Your mobile, sir,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said taking from her. “I will take all calls, even Smaug,” he said before going into his office.

“Wow. Good week?” Arwen asked.

“A great week,” he said. “So great that I’m pretty sure Thorin will do anything I want.” Arwen and Tauriel chuckled as he closed the door. 

After Thorin and Bilbo's week in paradise and basically in bed, the two of them grew closer than before. Smaug made unannounced trips to Oakenshield Advertising. He would always see Thorin and Bilbo together. It seemed to sink in that Thorin and Bilbo were together for him and his visits became less frequent. 

Thorin was glancing at his calendar one day and he noticed that Bilbo's birthday was coming up. “Wonder what I could do for Bilbo's birthday,” he wondered. 

“Well, he certainly wouldn't mind another vacation to the Greek island,” Fili said.

“I can't take him there again,” he said.

“It's only been a couple of months,” Kili said.

“I should take him somewhere for his birthday.”

“Take him out for dinner,” a new voice said and they turned around to see Dis. “It's just his birthday, Thorin. There's no need to whisk him off to an island,” she said. “You can do that when you're on your honeymoon,” she added. Thorin chuckled. “A nice gift, dinner and if the moods right..” she started to say.

“Sex?” he asked and Dis groaned before heading out of the office. “What?” Thorin asked.

Thorin decided to take Bilbo to his favorite restaurant. He stopped at a florist on his way to Bilbo's house and got a bouquet of his favorite flowers, lilies. He politely knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Bilbo casually dressed. “Hi,” he said with a smile.

“Hi. Happy Birthday,” Thorin said giving Bilbo the bouquet of lilies. 

“Oh, Thorin, they're beautiful. Come inside while I put these in a vase,” Bilbo said. Thorin followed Bilbo inside his house and closed the door behind. He stopped short when he saw the vase of red roses on the kitchen counter. 

“Where did you get the roses?” he asked.

“Uh, Benedict sent them,” Bilbo said getting cutters out to the ends of the lilies off. “Just remembering my birthday.”

“Roses?”

“Well, in his defense, I liked roses when I was in college. Now I like lilies,” he said and Thorin chuckled. Bilbo found a nice vase for the lilies and put them in with water. “Relax, Thorin. There's no need to get jealous,” he said. “This goes to show you how outdated his information is,” he said and Thorin chuckled. 

“Can we go to dinner now?”

“Uh, about that,” Bilbo said. Just then Thorin heard the toliet in the powder room flush and an older woman came out with a chuckle. 

“Billy, I just love that powder room of yours,” she said before looking up. “Oh, hello. Billy, I didn't know you had company,” she said.

“Billy?” Thorin asked.

“Drop it,” he said before clearing his throat. “He just got here. Thorin Oakenshield, I would like to introduce my mother, Belladonna Baggins,” he said. “Mum, this is my boyfriend, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Oh, hello. It's so finally nice to meet you,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” Thorin said. He looked to Bilbo as his mother came up to him and hugged him hard. “I didn't know you were in town.”

“Oh, see, that's the wonderful beauty of my mother, Thorin. Dropping by without so much as a phone call,” Bilbo said and Bella chuckled turning to her son.

“How am I supposed to know about your life if you don't call me?” she said pinching her son's cheek.

“She has a point,” Thorin said causing his boyfriend to glare at her. “Do I need to call the restaurant and add one to the reservation?” he asked.

“I already took care of that,” Bilbo said.

“So, are we doing this then?” Bella asked and Thorin let out a sigh as Bilbo grabbed his keys. 

“Apparently,” Thorin said.

The trio arrived at an upscale restaurant and were seated when their reservation time arrived. They ordered drinks and were perusing their menus when Bella spoke up. “So, Bilbo, when were you going to tell me you were shagging your boss?” she asked causing Bilbo to spit out his drink; onto Thorin. Bella chuckled as Thorin wiped off his face.

“Sorry, Thorin,” he said. “In my defense, Mum, when we met, I didn't know that he was boss. We slept together before he was introduced as my boss,” he said and Thorin let out a chuckle. “What?”

“It sounded worse when you said it that way,” he said.

“I didn't sleep with him to keep my job,” Bilbo said to his mother. “I just, well...”

“I wasn't planning to fire anyone at the point, but your son and I spent the weekend together before I officially became his boss.”

“Sounds like quite a story to tell the grand-kids,” she said and Bilbo chuckled. “Now, speaking of stories. Have I got some doozy ones for you about him when he was a kid,” she said pointing to Bilbo.

“No, no, Mum. No embarrassing stories about me as a child,” he said.

“You're right, but who else am I going to tell?” she asked gesturing to Thorin. “He's got to know what he's getting into.” Thorin let out a hearty laugh.

“I love her already,” he said causing Bilbo to groan.

“All right, Thorin, let's hear your story,” Bella said. Thorin quirked his eyebrows and Bilbo let out a Cheshire smile.

Thorin had a wonderful time with Bilbo and his mother. In fact, after dinner, he stayed at Bilbo's house for a night cap. “So, Thorin, how are your parents with you being gay?” Bella asked. “When Billy told me he was gay, I knew he was going to need the best support system. Unfortunately, my ex-husband wasn't part of that support system.”

“How old were you when you came out to them?” Thorin asked.

“Twelve years old,” he said. “Dad stopped being my dad after that night. Every chance he could get, he would try to beat the gay out of me.”

“That's horrible,” Thorin said.

“So, I, uh, grabbed Billy one day while my good for nothing ex husband was working and I left him. Served him with divorce papers the next day.”

“Bravest thing you've ever done,” Thorin told her and she tuft at him, waving her hand as if it was nothing.

“Bravest anyone's ever been in the Baggins family was Billy for coming out to us that night,” she said.

“Why Billy?” Thorin asked.

“William Robert was for whenever he was doing something bad. Bilbo was for his friends. Billy was for me,” she said and Thorin chuckled. “Still haven't answered my question about your family, Thorin.”

“My parents didn't know I was gay. Actually, I’m not even that. I’m bisexual and at the moment, I am attracted to your son,” he said and Bilbo chuckled. “They were killed in a car crash when I was nine and my sister was twelve,” he said. “We ended up being raised by our grandparents. After they died and we were adults, I came out to my sister. She supports me one hundred percent,” he said. “As do all of my family.”

“Nice to hear that,” she said. After a few more drinks, Bella turned in for the night and Bilbo let out a sigh as he cleaned up their glasses. 

“So, that's my mother,” he said as Thorin came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Bilbo's neck. “I'm sorry about your parents.”

“Was a long time ago,” he said before turning Bilbo around. “I could stay.”

“My mother is just down the hall from us,” Bilbo said.

“Who said anything about sex?” Thorin asked. “I'm just talking about sleeping next to each other in a bed,” he said before kissing Bilbo long and soft. He released Bilbo from the kiss and he let out a soft sigh.

“Okay,” Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

End of Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter VIIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug can't seem to take a hint, so Thorin takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hobbit or Lord of the Ring characters. 
> 
> Wow, two chapters in the span of two days, or one, however you want to look at it. One more chapter to go.

Three months later.....

Christmas time was a busy for the ad company. Every one of their clients were coming in for new ads for the winter holiday, even Smaug. Bilbo and Thorin were still together, but he wanted to make sure of that with each other. “Man, he just does not give up,” Kili said as Thorin came into his office.

“Who?” Thorin asked.

“Smaug. He's here again having a private meeting with Bilbo in his office,” Kili said. “He needed a new ad idea for a new holiday drink he's making.”

“Bilbo and Smaug are in Bilbo's office right now? Alone?”

“Yes and yes,” Kili said. “Tauriel just text me about the meeting. It's like she wanted you to know that that and I quote, 'big, sneaky, slithering dragon' is here,” he said causing Thorin to chuckle. Just then Kili's phone rang and he picked it up. “Oh, speak of the dragon. Their meeting is almost over if you want to see Bilbo,” he said.

Bilbo let out a sigh as Benedict looked over the ad mock up he had done for his new vodka brand for Christmas. “I love it, Bilbo,” he said.

“Glad you do, Benny,” he said.

“So, how are things with you and Thorin?” Benedict asked.

“Fine,” he said. “So fine, in fact, that my mother has met him,” he said with a smug grin.

“Really?” he asked and Bilbo nodded his head. “How is Belladonna doing these days?” he asked.

“She's fine,” Bilbo said. “She loves Thorin,” he added.

“I bet she does,” Smaug said standing up. “Was the meeting planned?”

“Unfortunately, no. She came down as a surprise visit on my birthday, right before Thorin showed up to pick me up for dinner.”

“Your mother is sneaky that way,” Smaug said. He had unfortunate encounters with Belladonna Baggins while he courted Bilbo in college. She had, on more than one occasion, walked in on the two of them.

“I know, right. It's like she found out I was seeing someone new,” Bilbo said with a chuckle. “I'm just glad that she likes him,” he said. “There's talk of his family and my family meeting at Christmas.”

“It sounds serious,” Smaug said.

“It is. I’m really happy with Thorin,” Bilbo said with a smile and Benedict chuckled.

“Still, he's taking an awful long time to give you a ring,” he said and it was Bilbo's turn to chuckle.

“Ben, we've only been together for six months,” he said. Benedict got up into his personal space and leaned in close to his ear.

“If it were me, I would have put a ring on your finger long ago,” he whispered and Bilbo nervously swallowed.

“Well, you missed your chance,” he said.

Thorin was outside of Bilbo's office when Benedict came out and smiled. “I love the new ads, Thorin. Keep up the good work,” he said patting Thorin on the back.

“You're welcome and we will,” he said before Smaug headed for the elevators. He looked to Tauriel who looked like she was having a headache herself. “He needs aspirin?”

“So do I,” she said. “You can take it to him,” she said gesturing to it on her desk.

Bilbo let out a sigh as he heard his door close. “Tauriel, remind me again why I baited Smaug with myself to get him to come here,” he said.

“To impress your new boss,” Thorin said and Bilbo chuckled as he turned around. “I got your aspirin,” he added.

“Oh, you're a saint,” he said taking the aspirin and downing it with the water. “I think I remember why I liked Benedict back in college.”

“Really?”

“He was very charming at first and yes, the sex was incredible, but then he got weirdly possessive,” Bilbo said before he started to look around for something.

“Lose something?”

“No. Knowing Benedict, he forgot something of his to use as an excuse to come back to my office,” he said looking under the chair that Benedict occupied not to long ago. “Ah, his phone,” he said. When he stood up, he saw Thorin going over to his doors. “Thorin?”

"Tauriel, I have a hunch that Smaug will be back,” he said causing her to groan. “Tell him Bilbo is in a very important meeting for a half hour and cannot positively be disturbed,” he said.

“Sure thing,” she said. Thorin closed the doors and Tauriel and Arwen heard him lock them before closing the blinds. The two of them looked to each other before smiling.

“Thorin, what are you doing?” Bilbo asked.

“You have a meeting for thirty minutes,” Thorin said before capturing Bilbo's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. “I want him to hear you making those delicious moans and cries because of me,” Thorin said removing Bilbo's jacket. “So, don't hold back as I’m pummeling into you,” he added and Bilbo let out a moan before surging forward and capturing Thorin's mouth. Clothes fell to the floor as they undressed one another and Thorin pulled out the futon bed and pushed Bilbo onto it. “He's got to learn you are taken,” he said.

“Agreed,” Bilbo said undoing his pants. 

“What better way than for him to hear me taking you in the middle of the day,” Thorin said pulling his pants off.

“Oh, God, yes,” Bilbo said before they both naked and Thorin was on top of him. Thorin quickly retrieved a condom and the oil that Bilbo kept in his office. He coated two fingers and put Bilbo's legs over his shoulders. “Thorin, oh, God,” he moaned as the two fingers eased into him. His head hung off the end of the futon bed and he let out a deep moan.

“That's it, baby,” Thorin said as he entered another finger into his lover. “Let the whole building hear you,” he said before twisting his fingers. Bilbo arched into the touch, crying out.

Tauriel and Arwen looked at each other at the crying shriek and they smirked. Just then, Smaug came around the corner. “Ladies.”

“Something we can help you with, Mr. Smaug?” Tauriel asked.

“I left my phone in Bilbo's office. Is it all right if I just pop in to get it?”

“He's in a meeting,” Arwen said before a low moan from Bilbo's office leaked out.

“Interesting meeting,” Smaug said. “How long is it going to be?” he asked before another moan was heard followed by a sharp cry.

“It'll be at least a half hour,” Tauriel said. “It's a very important client,” she said.

“I'll wait,” Smaug said before sitting down in the waiting area.

Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist as he thrust sharp and fast into him. “Oh, God, yes, Thorin,” he moaned before pulling Thorin down into a kiss. Thorin put his feet at the back of the futon and used it to thrust into Bilbo. He thrust up, changing the angles of his thrusts. Bilbo moaned at each thrust and he knew he was hitting Bilbo's sweet spot with his cock. He broke the kiss and nipped his way down Bilbo's neck.

“So, tight, love. Such an animal in the sack,” he said. Bilbo groaned out, squeezing his legs around Thorin's waist. “Let him hear us. I want him to know you are taken,” Thorin said before grabbing Bilbo's cock.

“Thorin, oh, God,” Bilbo panted as Thorin pumped his cock in his hand. Thorin sucked on a particular weak spot on Bilbo's neck and it was enough to put Bilbo over the edge. He came in a deliciously sounding moan, his muscles squeezing Thorin's cock. Thorin thrust not once, but twice more before he came in a low, deep moan against Bilbo's neck. “Wow,” Bilbo breathed and Thorin let out a chuckle. He pulled out and disposed of the condom. He started to get dressed as Bilbo laid there in his afterglow.

“Get dressed, love,” he said before Bilbo got up and began to get dressed. 

Smaug looked up when the doors to Bilbo's office opened and Thorin stepped out. “Afternoon ladies,” he said. “Smaug,” he acknowledged before heading back to his own office. Tauriel picked up her phone and dialed Bilbo.

“Mr. Smaug is back. He apparently left his phone in your office,” she said. “I will tell him,” she said before hanging up the phone. “You can go in to get your phone now, Mr. Smaug.” Smaug stood up and went into the office. He watched as Bilbo tied his tie before inhaling. 

“Wow, you two smell wonderful together,” he said and Bilbo sighed out. 

“Your phone is there,” he said pointing to the chair. “Don't forget it next time.” Smaug picked up his phone and looked over at Bilbo. He saw the beginnings of a hickey on his neck and chuckled. “What, Ben?”

“Tell Thorin, message received loud and clear,” he said before leaving the office. Bilbo let out a sigh and sat down on his chair. Finally.

End of Chapter VIIII


	10. Holiday Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas brings together two families to meet in person. Thorin decides to take the relationship to the next level.

Bilbo let out a nervous sigh as he finished the last of his holiday cookies. His cousin, Bungo and his wife Primula were coming for the holiday, bringing with them little Frodo. His mother was also coming for Christmas, but wouldn't be arriving until the next day. Along with his family, Thorin's sister, Dis was coming, along with her sons, Fili and Kili. He saw those three every day, but never out of the office. He only saw Thorin out of the office. A hand came around him to grab a cookie, but he smacked it. “Ow, that hurt,” Thorin said.

“These are for when everyone arrives,” Bilbo said. “No sneaking cookies behind my back either. Your doctor wants you to watch your intake this holiday,” he said.

“You've talked to my doctor?”

“Your sister's talked to your doctor and she's talked to me. You have a long family history of heart disease, Thorin. You shouldn't take that lightly,” he said.

“I don't,” Thorin said.

“Says the man who had five strips of bacon with his breakfast this morning,” Bilbo said. “I saw you take those three extra pieces,” he said when Thorin tried to deny it.

“You are killing me.”

“Keep eating the way you do and your cholesterol is going to,” he said and Thorin chuckled. “I'm serious, Thorin,” Bilbo scolded. “Your father died of a heart attack and his father before him. I do not want you to keep up with the family tradition,” he said.

“Okay, I promise. I will go easy on the holiday treats and food,” Thorin said before enveloping Bilbo into a hug.

“Thank you. I want you around for at least another fifty years,” he said and Thorin chuckled. He kissed Bilbo before patting him on the back.

“I'll be right back,” he said before heading down the hall to the bedroom. He listened carefully as Bilbo got things ready for their guests. He was singing along with the Christmas music that was playing. He got his bag out and dug through it. He grinned when he found the small ring box he was looking for. He and Dis went out to pick it and she was thrilled her brother was finally going to ask Bilbo to marry him. 

“He'd be an idiot if he didn't say yes,” she had told him. The door bell rang and he nearly dropped the ring. 

“Thorin! Can you get that? I think it's your sister!” Bilbo shouted from the kitchen.

“Sure thing, love!” he called back and he put the ring aside and headed back down the hall to the front door. Sure enough, when he opened the door, there was Dis, with Fili and Kili. “Hey, guys, come on in,” he said stepping to the side.

“Is Bilbo in the kitchen? I made my rum cookies,” Dis said.

“Yeah, he is,” Thorin said as she hurried off before he could sneak a cookie from the plate. “Where's Tauriel?” he asked Kili.

“She has her own family,” he said. “All seven of her older brothers,” he added and Fili chuckled. He had yet to meet her family. He had met Legolas Greenleaf the other day, whom she had grown up with, but none of her actual family. He was going to meet them New Years Eve. He was a little nervous. All seven older brothers and her father were going to be there. To meet him.

“Hey, you coming in or you just going to stand there letting the cold air in?” Fili asked. Kili walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

“What time does Bungo and Primula get here?” Dis asked him as she put the cookies with Bilbo's. 

“They said they'd get here at six,”he said.

“And your mother?”

“Thorin and I are picking her up at the train station tomorrow morning,” he said. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I've got a roast in the oven. If you could peel the potatoes,” he said.

“Sure,” Dis said rolling up her sleeves. “You make a lot of cookies.”

“Well, Bungo and Primula haven't been in the area for a while. She was pregnant last Christmas and didn't want to travel and with the new baby, they wanted to focus their attention on him. It'll be my first time to see Frodo in person rather than on Facebook.”

“Well, you must be excited to see the baby,” she said.

“Yeah, I am. Last baby I held was, well, never,” he added and she laughed. For an hour, Bilbo and Dis cooked in the kitchen while Thorin, Fili and Kili talked in the living room. Right on the dot at six o'clock, the doorbell rang. “Thorin, can you get that?!” Bilbo shouted from the kitchen.

“Sure!” Thorin shouted back. He put his drink down and headed to the door to open it.

“Oh, we must have the wrong house,” the man said.

“It said Bag End on the gate,” the woman holding the baby argued.

“You must be Bungo and Primula,” Thorin said. “Bilbo's in the kitchen. Come on in,” he said, stepping aside to let them in. They slowly made their way into the house. “Do you have any bags in the car? I can go get them,” he said.

“Uh..” Bungdo trailed, unsure of what do make of this man. He must be the man Bilbo was with, Thorin. 

“Bungo!” Bilbo came out from the kitchen with a smile.

“Hey, Bilbo,” he said with a smile. The two cousins hugged and Thorin to tell there was more to this family than just distance. “It's good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too, cousin,” Bilbo said. “You met Thorin, then?” he asked.

“I did. Very tall,” he said and Bilbo chuckled. “Bilbo, you remember Prim?” he asked.

“I do. How are you, Prim?” he asked.

“I'm fine,” she said. “Is your mother here yet?”

“She's coming in on the morning train tomorrow. Thorin and I are picking him up,” he said. “Gosh, Frodo looks bigger than his pictures on Facebook,” he said. Prim laughed before taking off Frodo's coat. 

“Frodo, this is your da's cousin, Bilbo,” she said before Bilbo suddenly found himself with a baby in his arms.

“Okay, I've got a baby,” he said and everyone chuckled. 

“Bilbo, I think the dinner's ready. Do you want me to get it ready?”

“Oh, I'll be in to help you,” he said. He handed Frodo back to Prim, giving him an affectionate pat on the head before heading back into the kitchen. 

After dinner, everyone pitched in to help clean up the dishes. There wasn't much left and once the dishes were done, Thorin pulled Bilbo aside. “Can we let them mingle with each other?” he asked. “There's something I want to ask you,” he said.

“Okay,” Bilbo said. He grabbed Thorin's hand and took him to their bedroom. Thorin closed the door behind them and that got Bilbo intrigued. “Thorin, what is going on?”

“I love you, William Robert Baggins,” Thorin said.

“And I love you Jonathan Thorin Oakenshield,” Bilbo said. “Thorin, are you on something?”

“Just, you mentioned about wanting me around for fifty years,” Thorin said. “I too, want to be around for fifty years,” he said.

“Glad to hear it,” Bilbo said. Thorin suddenly went down on one knee in front of him. “Oh, my God, Thorin,” he gasped out. Thorin took out a ring from his pocket and held it up.

“William Baggins, Bilbo, will you marry me?” Thorin asked and Bilbo let out a chuckle. 

“Yes, yes, I will,” he said. Thorin let out a laugh before slipping the ring on Bilbo's finger. He got up from the floor and picked up Bilbo in a hug, twirling him around. The smaller man was laughing with joy before he put him down. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Thorin said before kissing him. “So, I was thinking, summer.”

“This summer?” Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

“In Spain,” he said with a smile. “Spain is wonderful in the summer.”

“I bet.”

“Ibiza is nice,” he said and Bilbo chuckled. “What?”

“We just got engaged. Can we just savor the moment before we start planning it?” 

“Sure thing,” he said. “I'll have you know that Dis has been planning my wedding before I even met you,” he said.

“She's going to go crazy,” he said.

“Don't I know it,” Thorin said. “At least you know what kind of family you're marrying into,” he said and Bilbo let out a laugh.

“So do you,” he said with a smile and Thorin chuckled.

The End


End file.
